Fading in the background
by Nyx172
Summary: Jason Sirius Potter, older twin of Harry James Potter, is mistakenly taken as the Boy Who Live. Harry finds himself dicovering that sometimes staying in the shadows is much better than standing in the spotlight.


_**A/N-** I know, I know. I'm a terrible person, I am truly sorry I couldn't keep my promise about updating earlier. The time just went by and before I knew it April was almost over. I must thanks narutoxsasuke124 because he/she remind me that I had to keep writing._

_Now I will make no more promises because I hate not being able to keep them, however if there is one thing I am sure of, is that I will finish this story._

_As a warning there would be some Dumbledore bashing, so if you are not comfortable with that don't read the story._

_By the way I changed a bit, not to worry the story is the same I just tried to make it better, so please read the chapter again in order to avoid confusion in future chapters._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer-<strong> The Harry Potter universe is property of J.K. Rowling, I only own the plot. Also I'm not making any money with this.

**The moment it began**

It was a dark Hallowing night, children were still outside asking for candies, laughs of delights could be heard down Godric's Street. But suddenly the air seemed to get colder, a few seconds latter a man dressed in black appeared and started to walk through the path leading to The Potter's cottage.

The man stopped in front of what looked like an empty space, but after a few movements of the stick he was holding in his hand a house appeared. The man was better known as Lord Voldemort and he came to Godric Hollow in order to kill both Potters boys.

One of his most trusted men had told him about a prophecy, Lord Voldemort didn't believe in the silly words of a so called seer, but the Potters were a formidable enemy and he wanted to crush them. All of them.

He knew the whole prophecy thanks to one of his spies in the Department of Mysteries, and was pretty sure that Dumbledore didn't believe in the prophecy either, or didn't quite understand it. Prophecies were a fickle thing, and could have many different meanings.

Knowing the old fool, if he truly believed that one of the Potter's children could be powerful enough to defeat him he would have bound his magic.

He laugh at the hypocrisy.

Dumbledore was great at playing the game, almost as good as him. The difference lay in that Voldemort was more honest in his intentions.

Neither him nor Dumbledore could stand the fact of there being someone more powerful than them.

He blew apart the door and proceeded inside. He was about to show the world that Lord Voldemort was more powerful than any so called prophecy, and he was going to make an example of the Potter. The wizard world would see what happened to those who opposed him.

* * *

><p>Sirius Black could almost be considered a Potter, being the best friend of James Potter and the godfather of the Youngest Potter made him a frequently visitor in Godric Hollow. One could almost consider Sirius as the brother James never had, so it wasn't inconceivable to find him taking care of the twins while James and Lily Potter visited Rose Evans, Lily's sick mother.<p>

Sirius had just put the twins to sleep when there was a knock on the door. He opened it to find a confusing sight, Peter Pettigrew was on the other side, and before Sirius could understand what was happening he was already out thanks to a stunner send his way.

* * *

><p>Peter was mostly a loyal friend, however he also considered himself to be pretty smart, smart enough to see something his friend hadn't had yet. He saw how their side was losing.<p>

Day after day the Dark Lord gained more power and each day more people joined his cause. And day by day the light side lost more people , just yesterday The Prewett brothers were killed, poor Molly was devastated.

So when he heard the Dark Lord was targeting the Potters he owed his friend to try and protect him in some way. There was no way they would be able to beat him, and he was only interested in the twins; sure he loved spending time with Harry and Jason, but James and Lily were his friends, and they could always have more children.

He made a deal, he would let the Dark Lord kill the twins without anyone interfering, and He would spare all his friends. That was why he had to keep Sirius from interfering.

He had made the right choice, and someday all of them would thank him for it.

* * *

><p>The house was eerie quiet as Voldemort entered the house, it seemed like the sniveling rat who gave him the Potter's location wasn't as useless as he thought he was. He was prepared to kill the whole Potter family if necessary, he knew the were fighters, and there was a slight chance this was a trap.<p>

So he was somewhat disappointed to find the house so unprotected.

The silence was suddenly pierced by some waling, the twins were crying, and it was their cries which guided Voldemort to their bedroom.

The nursery was painted in a soft purple color and in the middle of the room there was a big crib with a quidditch mobile. There were two boys inside.

One was a dark brown haired boy who was lying on his back crying loudly, the other one had black hair. He was sitting, holding on the crib bars tightly and whimpering softly.

His green eyes focused on Voldemort's figure.

Voldemort felt a bit unnerved by the stare, however he scoffed at the idea that a mere baby would be the cause of his downfall. But as he send the killing curse he was blinded by a blue light.

Before he knew it Voldemort's spirit was spelled from his body.

The light was the product of a light blue shield that reflected the curse, unfortunately it wasn't perfect and while most of the curse was reflected back to it caster a small part of the curse hit the green-eyed boy, leaving a barely visible bolting mark, which was covered with the boy black hair.

The intensity of the curse also shattered the shield, almost as if it were crystal. The pieces faded slowly, piece of it hit the other boy in the forehead before disappearing, leaving a thin diagonal bleeding cut.

The spirit shrieked in wrath and agony as a small part of it was spliced quickly left the house, not noticing how the little portion it has lost attached to the nearest living thing, entering his new host by it bleeding cut and attaching itself to his soul as a parasite, just waiting for the right time to attack.

* * *

><p>When The Potter's arrived at their house latter that night the first thing they saw was a giant hole on the side of their house, and fire was starting to spread out. The sight of their safe haven so utterly destruction froze the blood in their veins.<p>

The sound of their children crying snapped them back to reality, they ran towards the sound taking their wand out in an instant. The fire hadn't spread too much and some Aguamenti spells were more than enough to dose it off.

As they entered the twins bedrooms they found an disbelievingly sight.

The explosion that seemed to destroy the left side of their house seemed to be originated from that very place, how ever, while the whole bedroom seemed to be destroyed, the crib was completely untouched.

When they saw their house they expected to find the twins dead, after hearing a cry they expected to see them badly injured. But this filled them with relief.

The only one who seem to be injured was Jason, he was the one who was crying due to a cut on his cheek. Harry on the other hand appeared to be sleeping without any visible harm on him, the raising of his chest assured them that he was indeed alive.

Not wanting to risk it they took them in their arms and apparated in St Mungo's, never noticing the unfamiliar wand on the floor.

The healer had just told them both of their kids were fine, aside for the fact that there were a few spells placed on them, like a tracker spell, which they had already removed. And there was Jason scar, it appeared that due to the cut being magical inflicted the healers weren't able to vanish it completely. So a scar remained.

The family was preparing to take them to Lily's parents home, it was after all the safest place they could think of right now, when Dumbledore entered the room.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore never had believed in fortune telling, he considered himself to be above all that mumbo jumbo that some embellished words could set someones path, however he couldn't ignore that the Potters were a powerful and ancient house and Lily Evans was one of the most promising witch Hogwarts had ever seen. So it wasn't such a stretch of reality to think their children would be powerful wizards.<p>

That's why after hearing the prophecy toyed with the idea that the words may ring true. In anyway he needed to prepare, he couldn't allow just anyone to rise into power and threat his position as the savior of the wizard world. If one of the Potter's boys was destined to be so powerful, the he would make sure that he followed the right path. The path he would forge for him.

He knew the prophecy was meant for one of the Potter's boys, however he would covered all his bases. That why he also told the Longbottoms about the prophecy, who the boy was would be inconsequential for his plans.

When the wards on the Potters house were breached, he wasn't surprised. What surprised him was arriving and finding the house empty. He expected to find the bodies of Lily and James and one of the boys, if no one was there that meant that Lily and James had survived. That wasn't part of the plan, they would prove to be an obstacle in his future role a the savior's mentor. He pocket the Dark Lords and took out his own.

He had the hindsight of placing a tracker on the boys, he narrowed he location to St Mungo's before he lost them, someone must have lifted his spell. In the end it didn't matter, he knew their location now after all.

When Dumbledore entered the room he found the whole Potter family untouched, at the very least he expected to find one of the parents dead or deathly injured, this indeed complicated things.

* * *

><p>Lily was surprised to see Dumbledore enter the room, new had yet to spread about what happened, and she wasn't as naive as to think that Peter, that little traitor, had put the location spell on her sons. No this had Dumbledore written all over it.<p>

She knew however when to pick her battles, and now was not the time to show her hand. She would let the old man think that all was going according to whatever he had planned. Overconfidence had been after all his greatest weakness.

All it took was a look, and a barely perceptible nod to tell James he had to act as the naive boy Dumbledore always thought he was.

Dumbledore quickly took in the scene. The youngest, Harry if he remembered correctly was sleeping peacefully in his mother arms, Jason was awake and happy on his father arms. The diagonal scar clue him in what had most likely happened.

"It seems that the prophecy is indeed true" he didn't miss how both parents stiffed at that thought

"Are you quite sure Professor? Maybe it was a death Eater attack or maybe.." James trailed off, still unbelieving that Voldemort had really been at his house.

"I'm not your Professor anymore James, you can call me Albus" he said with a grandfather smile "And before coming here I went to the house and found the Dark Lord's wand, there is not doubt in my mind that he was at your house tonight"

"Then is it over Albus?" Lily said holding Harry closer to her chest "He is gone?"

"For now at least." Dumbledore said somberly "I must investigate more of the matter but I am certain that Voldemort had some kind of fail safe. But don't worry I expect him to be no threat to the magical world for some years.

I will keep you posted, and I would like to discuss Jason future training"

"Is it absolutely necessary?"

"I'm afraid so Lily, Jason Sirius Potter is the Chosen One. Difficult trials wait ahead of him" James simply sight sadly looking at the happy boy.

"If you said so Albus. I hope you don't mind if we talk about it some other day thought?"

"Of course not James" Dumbledore smiled at him, his eyes twinkling brightly "The night must have been hard for you, I expect to see you in a few days on my office to discuss Jason training"

James and Lily smiled at him gratefully and left the room, with Dumbledore none the wiser about Harry lighting bolt scar, or that his unconscious stated was due exhausting his magical core. And not knowing that it would be years before he saw the Potters again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN-**__ So that is the new Prologue, as you can see the story is a bit darker than original. But the plot had remain unchanged. Th next chapter is going to be up this week. Do not worry I have it already, I'm just giving the finished touches._


End file.
